ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath Of Viacom (3/4)
Super Mario Toy Show: the Wrath Of Viacom (3/4) is the 3rd part of the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom. Plot Synopsis Mario's friends are soon trapped by a spell the Viacom V of Doom placed on them. Now Mario must work with Power Ranger Guy in order to stop the V of Doom's plans for total annihilation! Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Viacom V of Doom *Paramount Home Video *SpongeBob SparePants *Carlos the Carnotaurus *Wildmutt *Optimus Prime *Lockdown (cameo) *Sideways (cameo) Trivia *This is the 1st time in the Mario Toy Show series where Mario and Power Ranger Guy team up. It wouldn't be the last. Transcript (The video opens with Mario's friends becoming immobile in the events of the last episode.) Yoshi: WHAAAAAGH-OW AHHHHGH! Pikachu: WHAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! Carlos: Argh. Wildmutt: RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! Optimus Prime: Oh no! This- this is bad. I gotta transform! (He attempts, but is soon caught by the spell.) Mario: What the crap just happened?! Power Ranger Guy: (knocks on them) They're frozen! Aw sweet, hey, count me in! (He attempts to join, but he is unable to.) Ow. SpongeBob: (laughs) You fools! Viac- the Viacom v of Doom has froze them in time! Power Ranger Guy: Oh well, I still have mine. Elite, Devastator, Furby, Mr. S, Dipsy, ATTACK! Where are they? They're never late. SpongeBob: Hah Ha! Hah Ha, Power Ranger Guy! Their frozen too! Power Ranger Guy: Well, I'm gonna show ya something you'll never forget. RAAAAGH! (Power Ranger Guy soon leaps onto SpongeBob and begins to bite the corner of his head.) PTUY! SpongeBob: What the heck was- what the hell was that?! Power Ranger Guy: I bit a chunk off ya! SpongeBob: Aw yeah right! Like that would have helped defeat me! I'm nearly indestructible because I'm a sponge. Power Ranger Guy: Hey Mario, can you hand me a soda? Mario: Wh- why? Power Ranger Guy: I'm gonna shake things up a little. Heheheh, I made myself a joke. Mario: Okay here you go. (hands Power Ranger Guy a "soda") Power Ranger Guy: Shaka shaka shaka shaka shaka shaka shaka shake (Begins shaking rapidly) Seizure Alert (continues shaking, then stops) Heh heh. WHOO-HOO! (opens the "soda", which sprays all over SpongeBob) SpongeBob: (getting sprayed) BWAHHHHHHH DAH DA DAH DA DAH Da It's too much! It's too much! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! Ow! Power Ranger Guy: Now for the grand finale! VWOOOO- FALCON PAWNCH! (hits SpongeBob) SpongeBob: AHHHH- AWWWWOOOOH.... Power Ranger Guy: FALCON KICK! (kicks SpongeBob, then leaps into the air) FALCON BUTT-SLAM! (Butt-Slams SpongeBob) SpongeBob: AOOOOOOWWWWWAH. Power Ranger Guy: Now your destroy- now your- now your gone- now your done for, SpongeBob. (picks SpongeBob up and slams him) SpongeBob: Wait- you... still.. have.. to...fight... the V of Doom... and.. Paramount... Home.. Videoooooooooooo. Mario: (comes towards SpongeBob) Well, he's knocked out for a while. WOO-HOO! We win we win! Power Ranger Guy: YAY! (A joke similar to the one used in "The Rise of Dipsy" is played. "We are the Champions" by Queen is sung as Mario and Power Ranger Guy jump in "slow motion". They soon return to normal speed and scream as they are approached by the V of Doom.) Power Ranger Guy: OW! What the heck was that for?! V of Doom: Hah Ha! You didn't win yet! Mario: (getting up) Hey what have we done to you?! We haven't done anything to you! V of Doom: Yeah you have! You've been posting Youtube videos of our- of Viacom shows, for the last time! We're sick and tired of you doing that! if you keep doing it, Yoututu- we shall destroy Youtube and rule the- and rule this pathetic planet! Plus, do we get any of the credit? NO! Besides, we own 2 successful shu- we own 2 successful channels: Nickelodeon and MTV. Mario: Well Nickelodeon sucks since you feature live-action shows. V of Doom: Quiet, you! Now, prepare... to be scared! Power Ranger Guy: What are you gonna do, play your music and bore us to death? V of Doom: No. I'M COMING AT YOUR FACE! Power Ranger Guy: Oh no, Mario! This is terrible! This is really terrible! the Viacom V of Doom, he's gonna- he's gonna- he's gonna play- he's gonna come at our face. Mario: Oh man! This is terrible! IronYoshi: Believe me, I'm no scared of this logo. Mario: Uh, we gotta do something about this! Power Ranger Guy: We got..... yeaaah I ain't got anything. V of Doom: Now, prepare to die. (Scene change. It's suppose to be the V of Doom logo, but it's actually the Paramount Home Video logo, which won't be used until later.) IronYoshi: Oh wait, wrong one. (Scene change. This time it's the right video with the V of Doom.) V of Doom: Time to die! (The V of Doom plays) Mario: WAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! AHHHHH! It's too much! AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGH AHHHHHH!!! V of Doom: (evil laugh. He plays again.) Power Ranger Guy: Whoa! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! MOMMY! MOMMY! (starts to panic) V of Doom: More? Mario: NO! V of Doom: Okay! (plays again) You asked for it! Full Blast! (turns up volume) Mario: Ahhh! Too much! Too... much! Don't worry. We can... brave it. Power Ranger Guy: Hey, it stopped! Time to make sure he stops! (does a summersault in "slow motion" until the V of Doom finally plays) AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! AH! AH! AH! Uh, never mind. Never mind. Never mind. V of Doom: Want more? (plays again) Power Ranger Guy: HAAAAAAH! Got to... turn it off! (turns down the volume) V of Doom: Hah hah ha. Had enough? Power Ranger Guy: Play it again! Mario: Yeah, we dare ya to! V of Doom: Oh, so your immune to it now? (plays again, but realizes there's no sound) Huh? What happened?! Power Ranger Guy: Hah ha! I turned off the sound when you weren't looking! V of Doom: You sneaky Power Ranger Guy, you! Paramount, deal with them! Paramount Home Video: As you wish, master. Prepare to be scared! (Scene change) Power Ranger Guy: Oh crap, Mario! I'm really scared of this logo! I'm- I'm- I'm- I don't know if I can brave this one! Mario: Don't worry, Power Ranger Guy! We tried to- we braved the V of Doom, now we can brave this one! Power Ranger Guy: I don't think I can! (whiney) It's too scary for me! Mario: Don't worry. The sound's off. Paramount Home Video: Not for long! (Paramount Home Video uses his powers to turn the sound back on) Hah ha! Take that! Mario: Don't worry, we can turn off the sound. (heads for the speaker while doing a tune. He tries to turn it off, but is unable to) What happened?! Paramount Home Video: Hah! I made sure the sound NEVER goes off! Mario: Ah, Mama Mia. Power Ranger Guy: (gasps) Paramount Home Video: Time for you to.... prepare to be scared. (He plays) Power Ranger Guy: WAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! (begins freaking out) Too scary! It's too scary! AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHH! Hey Mario, why aren't you scared? Mario: I'm not scared of this logo anymore! IronYoshi: Believe me, I'm still scared of it, but I'm braving it. Power Ranger Guy: Th- this logo gave me nightmares! I'd never like watching Rugrats! And yes, I am a Rugrats fan, but not because Drew Pickles is gay! (The "Klasky-Cupo" logo is said.) Mario: What the heck? Go on, Paramount! Play it again! Power Ranger Guy: No! No! NO! Please no! Please No! ROTF Lockdown: What the heck are they talking about? Animated Lockdown: I dunno. I dunno. They're talking about logos or something. AH! ROTF Lockdown: Say, wanna grab some Energon? Animated Lockdown: Sure! (Paramount Home Video plays again.) Power Ranger Guy: (girlish scream) Shield me, Sideways! (hides near Sideways) (Mario continues looking at the logo, seemingly unaffected by him.) Paramount Home Video: ZOOM! Mario: Meh. Didn't affect me. Paramount Home Video: Oh yeah? Play it again. (plays again) Power Ranger Guy: (still panicking) Burry! Burrow! Burrow! (Mario is soon shoved close to the speakers.) Mario: Didn't affect me! I'm not scared of this. Paramount Home Video: RRRRRRRRGGGHHHH! Your making me mad, plumber man! Your making me mad, plumber boy! Now, V of Doom, master, are you fixed up? V of Doom: Yes. I am. Paramount Home Video: Then I shall do something. (Paramount Home Video soon uses his powers to grab Mario) Mario: (in pain) AHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHH! AHHHHGH! AHHH! AHHH! OW! V of Doom: Squeeze the living life out of him! Time to- (the Internet browser is minimized) squeeze the living life out of him, Paramount! Paramount Home Video: Alright. (begins squeezing Mario) Mario: YEAAAAAAAH! Power Ranger Guy! Help... me! (Power Ranger Guy soon emerges from his burrow.) Power Ranger Guy: How do I do this? How do I- how do I save you? Mario: Just do it, you idiot! I'm being consumed! Power Ranger Guy: Okay. HEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH! (leaps into the air and frees Mario. Mario then bounces around slowly and then hits the speaker, turning the sound back on.) V of Doom: Hm. That's much better! Paramount Home Video: Okay master, you can deal with them. (Paramount Home Video then leaves, and the V of Doom plays his logo, with Mario being thrusted to the speakers.) Mario: AHHHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHH! Power Ranger Guy: Oh, oh man! Uh, sorry Mario! Mario: I never knew you weren't that smart. Power Ranger Guy: Uh, I'm sorry, Mario! K? (Mario tries to move away from the speaker, but he can't) Mario: Ahhh, it's glued to me! (the V of Doom plays) AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Power Ranger Guy: Okay! Mario: Hey, why aren't you getting affected? Power Ranger Guy: I'm wearing earplugs! Mario: Couldn't we have just done that before?! V of Doom: Oh, your wearing earplugs? Knock knock! Power Ranger Guy: AH! V of Doom: Paramount, use your electricity! (Paramount Home Video soon shoots "electricity" at Power Ranger Guy, but it soon deflects and heads towards the logo) Paramount Home Video: What the- (gets hit by his own electricity) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHGH! AHHHHHGH! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (electrical sounds are made, and Paramount Home Video disappears.) V of Doom: Paramount?! What happened?! Paramount Home Video: Hh- he warped me. (switches to the vide) He warped me! Now, Kabloooiesh! (Power Ranger Guy soon moves fast, and Paramount Home Video is finally defeated.) V of Doom: What's happening?! Mario: Well, tune in for Part- for the final part. See ya! V of Doom: Noooo! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes